


Costumes

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Costumes, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, POV Third Person, Teamwork, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team-ups, candy and costumes. Just another Halloween with the New Warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

"Yeah team-ups are so much fun," said Nova, grinning. "When Cap asked us to help out, you folded faster than--"

"Shut up." Marvel Boy frowned at him and knocked on the last door in the apartment building the New Warriors had offered to clear. A large cardboard Halloween sign hung from a bent nail and an elderly woman answered carrying a large bowl of candy. "Ma'am, we have to ask you to evacuate the building. The Avengers are responding--"

"Oh, your costume is just darling, young man, so-- tight. Which superhero are you supposed to be, I lose track?" she squeaked, holding out the bowl. "Just a few mind, big strapping boy like you probably eats his weight in candy but we must think of the little ones."

It was about the twelfth time someone had commented on his costume, how tight it was, his size, his _size_ (which always made Nova laugh harder while he blushed), or that he was too old to be trick or treating. Marvel Boy frowned, first at Nova who was trying to smother his amusement and failing, and then again because she was looking for a trick or treat bag he was so obviously not carrying, lifting the edge of his cape. He backed away.

"You try," he pleaded but Nova shook his head, unable to speak through the gasps and tears. Marvel Boy growled at him then turned back to the old woman. "Ma'am please, the order comes from Captain America himself. He wants this building cleared. There's a giant--"

"I know! I must have a bag somewhere around here--" she disappeared back into the apartment. A small tabby cat blinked up at Marvel Boy from the doorway. He looked at Nova again, pointing at him, then the old lady, and the cat; mouthing pleas of intervention.

"Oh no, this is priceless. Wait 'till I tell the others. C'mon, time's a wastin', she's the last one in the building. Convince her then we get to go fight bad guys." He gave Vance a thumbs up.

The elderly woman returned carrying a small plastic bag, filled with candy. "Here you go, young man."

"You've done nothing all night except hold up walls that didn't need holding up and laugh at me. Your turn, convince her." Marvel Boy turned to walk away when she patted him on the tushy.

 

 

"And then Supertights picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and told me to get the cat--" Nova could barely speak as the tears rolled down his face. "Pass me some of that--"

Marvel Boy gripped the bag of candy tightly to his chest. "It wasn't _you_ that got groped, get your own damn candy! And quit embarrassing me."

Nita patted his head comfortingly. "S'okay, there, there. No one believes him."

"But it's true--" said Nova.

"Yeah right," laughed Speedball. "As if."

Night Thrasher shook his head. "Give it up, I heard Wasp say Nova was the one who carried the screaming old lady, that's what she was screaming to anyone who would listen. Nova, Nova, Nova."

 

 

"Young man, unhand me! Put me down this instant. What's your name? I demand to know your name--" The old woman struggled over his shoulder.

Marvel Boy looked at Nova, who was looking back at him in shock, and smirked. "Nova. My name is Nova. Need me to spell it? Get the cat, _Marvel Boy_."


End file.
